


Its Time for the Bledgeup

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Flufftober again bitches, Kedgeup, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, bledgeup, kustard - Freeform, month of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: its Flufftober time again!!This year its a lovely tale about how the Fell brothers fall for one little Sans, even if that Sans isn't really all that interested... at first ;)





	1. Day 1- Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo guys its that time of year again!! I struggled the first time i did this, but i did it last year, so we'll see how this year goes!!
> 
> this Flufftober is a mostly cohesive story based on word prompts, all about Bledgeup! will have different POVs like Hold My Hand did, but we'll see who's point of view is when!!
> 
> enjoy guys ^^

The day started out like any other. Edge was working through a stack of paperwork waist high when someone came up to the door of his office, knocking a quick rendition of “A Shave and a Haircut”. There may have been a few humans with the same sense of humor as his brother, but Edge’s instincts were telling him the monster on the other side of the door was as close to his brother as any could get.

“Come in, Sans.” he called, watching with shrewd eyelights as his door swung open, revealing the little trickster himself. Goblin King may have been a more apt name, or at least the human Child Ambassador thought so (not that he encouraged Frisk’s habit of giving people strange nicknames. His own was McEdgewroth and to this day he wasn’t sure what it meant.)

Sans padded inside with all the assurance of a monster who’d seen the end of the world and didn’t give a fuck anymore, which was accurate to what Papyrus had told them when they’d asked. Not that Sans was in the room for that conversation, no, Papyrus had made certain Sans was nowhere near the house when he spilled those particular “beans”. 

Settling into a seat across from Edge’s desk, Sans laid his hands on the crest of his stomach, looking for all the world as if he was meant to be there. It was untrue, seeing as how the embassy was one of Sans’ least favorite places to be. Still, Edge would at least see what it was Sans wanted, before promptly showing him the door. 

“May I ask what you want?” It was almost always better to be brief and succinct with Sans. Bullshitting was the game Red played and it almost never got him anywhere but the back alley of a seedy bar.

Sans’ raised a brow, grin widening just a tad. He seemed tense, other than the expression on his face; while Sans may have had a decent poker face, the rest of his body was one giant tell.

“You can ask.” he answered, grin widening even further as Edge let out a put upon sigh. 

“Alright,” Edge said, “What do you want?”

Sans chuckled, sitting back in his seat with a near hidden grimace. “Paps wanted to invite you and the chucklefuck over for a cookout.”

Edge paused as he was reaching for the next paper in his stack, giving Sans his full attention. “...May I inquire as to the meaning of this… ‘cookout’?” 

The look Sans gave him was one of pity, something that made his hackles raise. Before he could snap out just where Sans could shove that pity, however, Sans raised his hands in surrender.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. It’s just a day where we hang out and grill food and eat too much.” He shrugged. “Paps wanted to get to know you guys better, since we’re ‘twins’, and all that.”

Edge stared at him, perceiving. There was every possibility that Sans was lying, either about the whole event or something more sinister, but this was supposed to be a world of hope, affection and something like love. 

“I will speak with my brother, or the chucklefuck, as you call him, and give Papyrus a call when we’ve decided.”

Sans shot him a pair of finger guns, popping out of the room with a slight grin. It was a strained one, but one Edge had seen before.

Sighing, he set back to work, wading through the mountains of paperwork there was to do. 

If he’d known from the beginning what would happen, he may have just stayed there the rest of his days.


	2. Day 2: Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay keeping on schedule!! hoping to keep it that way lol
> 
> hhh im so tired XD
> 
> enjoy!!

He was juggling his briefcase, two fairly large stacks of paperwork and a new bauble his assistant had given him right before he left, as he came up to the door of the house he and Red shared. He stared hard at it, debating the merits of setting something down on the still damp wood of the steps when the door opened a crack, a single red eyelight peering out before the door opened and Red was taking stuff out of his hands. 

Edge could have sighed in relief, his aching phalanges making a direct complaint to his soul as he shifted his grip on the remaining briefcase and bauble, a little fat buddha. It was said to bring luck, something he sorely needed, but he wasn’t about to put his faith in a tiny marble statue. It was a nice thought, however he felt about praying to the small thing.

Red had set his stacks of paper on the kitchen table, a pen already next to them as Red settled into the seat across from him, two cups of cool tea waiting for them both. Edge removed his coat and set his briefcase on the chair next to him, settling into his seat with a small groan. 

Living on the surface for the few years they had… it’d made him softer than he would admit to. Enough at least to trust Red enough to let him know with his body that he’d had a difficult day.

“Long day bro?” Red asked, watching him over the rim of his glass of tea as he took a sip. Edge waved a hand, taking a drink of his own overly sweetened tea before he got to business.

Red worked for the embassy as well, and if he had an actual designation it may have been Edge’s bodyguard/liaison/assistant. As it was, he didn’t officially work for anyone, didn’t have an official title, and that was exactly the way they liked it. Red had never wanted to be in the spotlight and yet, here in this universe, he could do what he needed and never deal with anyone he didn’t want to. Edge had made sure of it. 

Edge set about laying out his reports from each department, explaining each to Red in a way that was simple to understand from every angle. Granted, his brother wasn’t dumb in the slightest, but after the crack in his head Edge had been careful when explaining large amounts of information at a time. Red wasn’t a slouch, but his thought process could be slower than they liked. 

Once he was done, tea long since refilled and a plate of extra sharp cheddar and saltines next to him as he worked on his paperwork, he glanced up at a thoughtful Red, taking in his expression.

He didn’t look overly tired, or aggravated so he must have avoided a conversation with Sans that day, unlike himself. His news would have either a good effect… or a bad one. It was like tossing a pair of loaded dice, giving his brother any kind of news that pertained to his… “double”. 

“Sans came to me today.” It was better to act as though it was a stuck on bandage. Easier to rip it off all at once. 

Red was instantly interested, even if he didn’t have an outward change in expression. “Oh? What’d the fuckwad wan’ this time?”

Edge resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead taking a small bite of cracker, thoroughly chewing and swallowing before he answered, just to aggravate his brother. Maybe not a smart move at this point, but, what were little brothers for?

“He extended an invitation from Papyrus for a cookout, of sorts.” Edge glanced up and saw Red staring at him, incredulous. “He explained it was a day of eating too much and revelry.”

Red’s incredulous look softened a bit, but was still present.

“I’m sure there’ll be beers and such.” He finished, staring down at his papers to hide the grin on his face. Red made a groaning sound, snatching some cheese and crackers from the plate and munching on them before he finally huffed a sigh.

“C’n do it fer Paps… I guess…” he grumbled, Edge snorting lightly.

“Yes. For Paps.”


	3. Day 3: Transform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the cookout!! And Red is all dressed up, but why ;)
> 
> wooo next day lol pls enjoy ^^
> 
> (also WARNING if you didn't read the tags or notice the Fellcest tag, there is obvious Fellcest here!)

It was the day of the “cookout”, Edge carefully putting together a variety of snacks and desserts he could bring as offering to this… day of “pigging out until they puked”, as his brother so thoughtfully put it. Edge was certainly not going to eat until he felt ill, but he was sure Papyrus would have invited more than just his brother and himself, and being ready with prepared food was always a decent offering of goodwill.

Pies and delights, various homemade chips and dips, and a few homemade cheese and vegetable platters laid out on the kitchen table and counters, ready to be shortcutted over to Papyrus and Sans’ house with all due haste. Red might have been a little weary after several shortcuts, one right after the other, but the stars knew he’d make up for it with all the food that was likely to be present.

When he’d texted Papyrus that they were coming, Papyrus had delightedly told him he would be preparing the burgers and ‘dogs, and Sans would possibly even grill a few ‘cats to go along with the meal. He’d said nothing of other visitors, but Edge was certain there would be a few, possibly this world’s Undyne and Alphys. 

Papyrus and Edge were on a Mission to get the two to take a vacation with each other and finally pop the question, but neither woman seemed inclined to rush to do it, worried the other would be uninterested in something as final as  _ marriage _ . It was an ongoing battle that Edge sought to win.

He was brought out of his musings, however, as a light knock came at the door to the bathroom. Glancing away from where he’d been primping, Edge’s sockets widened in shock as he took in his brothers appearance. 

Red was wearing a nice shirt without stain, a pair of khakis, one of the only other pants he owned, and some dingy, but seemingly scrubbed clean tennis shoes. It was… well, shocking, to say the least. Red surely meant to look nice for someone, but it wasn’t Edge. Still, as a reward for trying his best, Edge scooped him up into a small, but passionate kiss, Red huffing a little as he was finally set back down.

“What was that fer, Boss?” he asked, confused and slightly flustered if the blush on his face was any indicator. Edge shrugged, grinning, and turned back to the mirror to finish applying his makeup about the sockets. 

“You know you don’t need to dress up for me, Red.” he said, carefully. There was silence for a moment, then the murmur he’d been waiting for.

“‘S… not fer you, ‘xactly…”

Edge nodded, sage. “I’m aware.” Turning to his brother, who was staring at the floor in something like shame, Edge brought his chin up. 

“I do not mind who you care to see outside of us, Red, you know this.” He said gently, Red nodding even as he pulled away, headed for the kitchen. He was likely about to start carrying things over, so Edge let him go, turning back to the mirror.

Well. Papyrus was likely to enjoy the effort, at least.


	4. Day 4: Terrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i fell behind XD trying to catch up lol
> 
> enjoy!

Red moved carefully through the shortcut, unwilling to dump the Boss’ pot of homemade mac n cheese in the darkness of the void. This was the last of the food Edge had prepared, Red already having taken the Boss over to the Font brothers’ house. As he came through the shortcut, Red breathed a sigh as he found himself alone in the kitchen, setting the large crock pot on the counter before leaning back on his heels to take in the delicious smells. 

Sans was outside grilling, as far as he was aware, the ‘burgs already cheesed and set on a platter on the main table while the ‘dogs and ‘cats sizzled away over the open flame. Red didn’t envy Sans’ job; he remembered selling ‘dogs in the Underground and he was lucky to not burn the damn temperamental things. 

The smell of slightly burnt meat filled the air around him, as well as the scents from all the desserts and sides that both Papyrus and Edge had prepared. They were well and truly going to feast, for whatever reason, but Red didn’t mind not knowing the exact reason why.

(Well, he knew  _ a  _ reason, even if Papyrus didn’t want to admit that he wanted Sans to get his skull outta his pelvic inlet). 

Stepping past the table full of goodies, Red padded his way into the living room, expecting some of the other guests to be there since he’d been gone for a good ten minutes trying to figure out the crock pot, only to find Edge standing, arms crossed as he stared hard at the couch.

Red checked it over for a second, and when he didn’t find anything worth glaring at turned to his brother. “What’s up, Boss?”

Edge’s glare was near icy as he glanced to Red. “Did Papyrus tell you that we were to be their only guests?”

Red gaped for a moment, then shook his head. “Naw, Boss, first I heard ‘bout any a this was from you.”

Edge turned back to glare at the couch once more, then, spinning on his heel, headed for the kitchen. “Sans will explain or we are leaving.”

Red followed along behind, sweat beading on his skull even as he sort of agreed with the Boss. Papyrus was up to something, and it couldn’t just be trying to get them with his brother. Could it?

Sure Paps had helped Red with the getup for this shindig, but he’d been positive there would be other people there. Just the four of them, eating their souls out and watching crappy daytime soaps while Papyrus tried his damndest to keep Sans in the room?

Yeah, no, Sans was going to explain what was going on or Red was going home and getting in some damn comfier clothes. 


End file.
